1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate processing system comprising a vibration isolation module for a lithographic apparatus or inspection apparatus. The invention further relates to a vibration isolation module for a lithographic apparatus or an inspection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, an ever increasing desire exists to manufacture smaller structures with high accuracy and reliability. In lithography systems this desire results in extremely high demands with respect to positioning and orientation. External vibrations caused by other machines in a fab environment and/or electrical circuitry may have a negative influence on the positioning accuracy within the lithographic apparatus. Similarly, vibrations within a lithographic apparatus, for example caused by stage movement, may have a negative influence on such accuracy.